Beechtail
Beechtail is a light brown mottled tom. Information Affiliations Current: ThunderClan Age Age: approx. 17 moons (1.42 years) Names Kit: Beechkit Warrior: Beechtail Family Mother: 'Honeyfur '''Father: 'Fernsong 'Sister: 'Rainspeckle Book Appearances '''Living: A Forgotten Land, The Hidden Enemy, The Dark Secret Creator Creator: Warriorcat1195 History In the Path to Darkness Arc: ''A Forgotten Land :Beechtail asks Boulderpaw and Specklepaw if they feel like they are never going to be warriors, approaching the apprentices. Boulderpaw complains he feels he has been training for a trillion moons but Beechtail points out if this was true, he'd be dead and training for moons in StarClan. As Cinderheart feels she has little kin left, Gingerheart points out the many kin she has, including her relation to Beechtail. :Outside the medicine den, Beechtail is confused as he is face-to-face with Boulderpaw, now Boulderfoot. The warrior insists its a fact that Boulderfoot is a younger warrior so he has battle techniques to learn yet. He insists there are some he hasn't learned so that's why he is going. Cinderheart walks to the two warriors, asking what is going on. Beechtail explains that Bumblestripe is taking Hazelpaw to train and asked the two warriors if they wish to come since they aren't doing anything. Boulderfoot went crazy saying there was not reason for him to go. Beechtail admits he doesn't know what happened from there. Gingerheart supports Beechtail but Boulderfoot turns his back on him, asking if he wants him to prove there's no reason to go. Beechtail insists he doesn't. Berrynose approaches and Boulderfoot quickly backs away from Beechtail. Berrynose hisses at his former apprentice so Beechtail quickly explains what happened, assuming Boulderfoot wouldn't tell the whole story. The two warriors eventually go to the training session with Beechtail following Boulderfoot at a distance. The Hidden Enemy : The Dark Secret : Trivia Interesting Facts *a Warrior cat name generator was used to get his name.Revealed by the author *He has WindClan blood through Eaglestorm and Crowfeather, kittypet blood through Nutmeg and SkyClan blood through Adderfang.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *She is a distant descendant of Windstar, because her great-great-great-great-grandmother, Mistmouse, is a descendant of her.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Character Pixels Beechtail.kit.png|Kit version Beechtail.warrior.png|Warrior version Kin Members '''Mother: ' :Honeyfur: Father: ' :Fernsong: '''Sister: ' :Rainspeckle: 'Grandmothers: ' :Lilyheart: :Cinderheart: 'Grandfathers: ' :Snowbush:Kate's Blog :Lionstar: 'Great-Grandmothers: ' :Sorreltail: :Brightheart: :Leafpool: 'Great-Grandfathers: ' :Brackenfur: :Cloudtail: :Crowfeather: 'Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Willowpelt: :Spottedleaf: :Frostfur: :Sandstorm: :Princess: :Ashfoot: 'Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Whitestorm: :Firestar: :Deadfoot:Revealed in a letter 'Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Swiftbreeze: :Brindleface: :Nutmeg: :Snowfur: :Meadowslip: :Wrenflight:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Snowfur: :Robinwing: :Speckletail: 'Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Adderfang: :Fuzzypelt: :Redtail: :Jake: :Thistleclaw: :Hickorynose: :Stagleap: :Thistleclaw: :Fuzzypelt: 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Flashnose: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: :Palebird: :Mistmouse: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: :Crystal: 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Stormtail: :Windflight: :Woollytail: :Hareflight: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: :MochaRevealed on Vicky's Facebook 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: ' :Daisytoe: :Fallowsong: :Flashnose: :Squirrelwhisker: 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: ' :Rooktail: :Eaglestorm: 'Aunts: ' :Leafbreeze: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: '''Uncle: :Larkspirit: Great-Aunts: ' :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Seedpaw: :Ambermoon: :Whitewing: :Hollyleaf: :Cinderheart: '''Great-Uncles: ' :Molepaw: :Dewnose: :Jayfeather: '''Great-Half-Uncle: :Breezepelt: Great-Great-Aunts: ' :Cinderpelt: :Squirrelflight: :Brightheart: '''Great-Great-Uncles: ' :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Thornclaw: :Eaglekit: 'Great-Great-Aunts/Uncles: ' :Princess’s Four unnamed kits: 'Great-Great-Half-Uncles: ' :Darkstripe: :Graystripe: :Ashfur: :Brindleface’s Two unnamed kits: 'Great-Great-Half-Aunt: ' :Ferncloud: 'Great-Great-Great-Aunts: ' :Brindleface: :Sorrelpaw: :Morningflower: 'Great-Great-Great-Uncles: ' :Pigeonpaw: :Onestar: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Firestar: 'Great-Great-Great-Aunts/Uncles: ' :Nutmeg’s Unnamed kits: 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: ' :Bluestar: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Rabbitkit: :Doespring: :Ryestalk: '''Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunts: :Dappletail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Finchkit: Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Bristlekit: :Flykit: Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncles: :Tawnyspots: :Thrushpelt: :Tallstar: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: ' :Goosefeather: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing '''Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: ' :Sweetbriar: :Daisytoe: 'Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncle: ' :Ferris: :Whiskers: '''Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Flashnose: :Sweetbriar: Cousins: ' :Applepaw: :Frostpaw: :Cherryfall: :Molewhisker: :Boulderfoot: :Specklepelt: :Sparrowheart: :Princess’s Four unnamed kits: :Cloudtail: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Ambermoon: :Whitewing: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Sunstripe: :Brightpelt: :Cloudheart: :Wolfnose: :Stripefur: :Leafkit: :Skykit: :Rainkit: :Dustkit: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: :Smokefur: :Brindlepelt: :Hawkfur: :Ryefeather: :Graykit: :Beetlekit: :Mousekit: :Hollytuft: :Fernsong: :Sorrelstripe: :Sparkheart: :Alderfoot: :Juniperkit: :Dandelionkit: :Firepelt: :Bramblethorn: :Squirreltail: :Icepelt: :Mistypelt: :Rockfall: :Foxstar: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Bumblestripe: :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Dawnfur: :Brindlefur: :Oakbranch: :Glow of Setting Sun: :Fire That Blazes Through Trees: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Claw of Mighty Lion: :Reed That Grows by River: :Leaf That Floats on River: :Moon That Shines on Water: :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: :Snowflake Drifting Through Air: :Petal of Tall Flower: :Pinestar: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Tigerstar: :Tawnypelt: :Bramblestar: :Tadpole: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Tigerheart: :Lionstar: :Softkit: :Palekit: :Pinekit: :Hollyleaf: :Jayfeather: :Juniperfur: :Sleekpelt: :Strikeclaw: :Toadpuddle: :Ivystem: :Blackheart: :Seedspots: :Badgerstripe: :Sootpelt: :Stonefoot: :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Ashfur: :Ferncloud: :Brindleface’s Two unnamed kits: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Larchkit: :Hollykit: :Birchfall: :Icecloud: :Foxleap: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Gorsepaw: :Morningflower’s Unnamed kits: :Heathertail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Tornear: :Mudclaw: :Mistystar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Reedstar: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: :Perchkit: :Darkstripe: Unnamed kit: :Dappletail’s Unnamed kits: :Goosefeather: :Robinfeather: :Deerfur: :Fritz: :Unnamed Tom/s: :Two Unnamed Toms: :Jag: :Jet: :Emerald: :Fang: '''Distant Ancestors: ' :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: :Windstar: :Gorsestar: :Mothflight: :Dust Muzzle: :Morning Whisker: :Emberkit: :Honey Pelt: :Bubbling Stream: :Spider Paw: :Blue Whisker: :Three unnamed kits: Living (As of Moth Flight's Vision) :Unnamed she-cat:Revealed in The First Battle: Bonus Scene], page 2 :Unnamed she-cat: :Unnamed she-cat: Tree Part 1 Part 2 Quotes 'Beechtail: '"Feeling like you’re never going to become warriors?" '''Boulderpaw: ''"That’s exactly how I’m feeling! This is insane! I feel like we’ve been training for a million moons!"'' Beechtail: '"''If that were true, you’d be dead and have been training in StarClan for moons on end." --Beechtail and Boulderpaw about the apprentice becoming a warrior (A Forgotten Land, ''chapter 1) '''Beechtail: '"Dude, it’s just a fact, you’re a younger warrior so there are probably battle techniques you haven’t learned yet! There are probably some I haven’t learned yet! That’s why I’m going!" '''Cinderheart: ''"What’s happening here?"'' Beechtail: '"''Bumblestripe is taking Hazelpaw training and asked if we wanted to come since we were being lazy and had nothing better to do. And Boulderfoot here went nuts saying there was no reason for him to go and I don’t know what happened from there." '''Gingerheart: ''"Boulderfoot, he has a good point. There’s stuff I probably haven’t learned yet. It’s nothing to be ashamed of or anything."'' Boulderfoot: ''"Want me to prove there’s no reason to go?"'' Beechtail: ''"No, I really don’t."'' --Beechtail and Boulderfoot arguing (''A Forgotten Land, ''chapter 14) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Males Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:A Forgotten Land Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The Hidden Enemy Characters Category:The Dark Secret Characters